(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel quaternary silicone polymers, an intermediate useful in softening hair, and fiber and conditioning skin.
Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight silicone polymers, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures. In addition, these compounds are non volatile and unlike many other traditional fatty quaternary compounds are non yellowing when applied to textile substrates and are non irritating to eyes and skin.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by the reaction of chloracetic acid with a pendant hydroxyl group which is present on a silicone polymer, followed by the reaction of the halo-ester with a tertiary amine to give a quaternary compound. In a preferred embodiment the hydroxy containing silicone polymer has been alkoxylated with ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, or mixtures thereof. The ability to regulate both the type of alkylene oxide and amount of alkylene oxide present in the silicone polymer results in a series of products ranging in water/oil solubility. The technology used to produce the compounds of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.